Dragon Brothers
by Storm Wolf77415
Summary: Alternate Universe, the actions of one person can change an entire world. What if someone had prevented Weevil from thowing Exodia overboard? What if that same person gave Joey a Red Eyes? Curious? read on to find out more!
1. Weevil, Exodia, Dragons

Disclaimer: Yugioh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. This story is AU because of Chris' influence. The character of Chris Michaels does!  Warning! Weevil fans should not read, because I cannot stand that little worm of a duelist!

The Dragon Brothers

By Blue Eyes, White Hydra77415

"I understand when you defeated Kaiba you used Exodia" said Weevil, the regional Duel Monsters Champion, in a high scratchy voice, "could…I see those legendary cards?" 

            "Well, I suppose that would be alright," said Yugi, "Here they are, but be very careful with them" Yugi handed the five prized cards that would create the legendary Exodia the Forbidden One to Weevil. 

            "So these is the mighty Exodia!" crowed Weevil, "you know, for years I've been trying to think of a strategy to beat Exodia, now I believe I found it" as he walked to the side of the ship.

            "Weevil, what are you doing! Those cards belong to Yugi!" Joey shouted.

            "Too late fools!" cried Weevil, "Say good bye to Exodia!" Weevil got ready to throw Exodia overboard when a large hand grabbed Weevil's arm. The arm belonged to a young man with a toned look that suggested he worked out regularly.

            "Hello Weevil, Remember me?" the kid said with a low dangerous tone in his voice, "I still haven't forgotten what you did to my Gate Guardian cards and I intend to make sure that you don't do the same thing with this kid's Exodia set!"

            "Chris Michaels!" screeched Weevil, all the color draining out of his face. 

            "So you DO remember, how nice!" Chris said, and as fast as lightning kicked Weevil in the balls! The regional champion slumped to the ground, dropped Yugi's Exodia cards, and slithered away like the pathetic little worm he is!

            Chris picked up the five Exodia pieces and promptly returned to them to Yugi. 

            "I believe that these belong to you?" Chris said handing Exodia to Yugi.

            "I know who you are!" said Joey, "You're Chris Michaels, The Dragon Duelist!  The only guy who even came close to beating Bandit Keith!"

            "Guilty as charged!" Chris said, "I almost had the Intercontinental Title in hand, but the match ended up in a draw. Also let me say that I have wanted to meet you for some time as well Yugi, for I have something else that rightfully belongs to you."

            Chris reached into his pocket and produced a very familiar card. Yugi and his friends could only look in amazement as the fourth Blue Eyes, White Dragon card stared back at them.

            "HOW DID YOU GET THAT!" yelled Joey, "only four of those cards exist and we saw Kaiba destroy one of them!"

            "Get a hold pal!" Chris said, "Yes, there are only four Blue Eyes, White Dragons in the world, four _authentic_ ones at least. You see a card as rare as the Blue Eyes is often the target of card counterfeiters. Kaiba owns a few of the bogus Blue Eyes and no doubt it was one of those fake cards that you saw get ripped up. Kaiba gave the fourth Blue Eyes, White Dragon to me, seeing as how we're very close friends. He thought I could put it to use, seeing as how I am a dragon duelist. However, this card belongs to your grandfather, and not me. It's only right to return this card to its rightful owner." Chris then placed the treasured card in Yugi's small hand. 

            "Man Yuge! You're a shoo-in to win the tournament now!" Joey said, "You've got both Exodia and the Blue Eyes."

            "But, what about you Chris?" asked Yugi, "Even though this card does belong to my grandpa, that leaves your deck weakened."

            "Yugi, quite frankly I'm glad to see that card gone. Ever since I got this boat, people have been pestering me to trade that thing. I don't want it nor do I need it, I've got my own ultimate beast. A dragon as powerful as the Blue Eyes." Chris said with a smirk. He pulled out his deck revealing a certain card. "Check this beauty out, the Green Eyes, Silver Dragon!" the artwork on the card was of a silver Chinese style dragon with cold, jade-green eyes. (Author's Note: think Shenlong from Dragonball Z but silver with green eyes). 

            "I've never seen that card before!" said Yugi, "where did you get it?" Chris' eyes grew distant.

            "This card is truly unique and one of a kind. You see this card is my own creation. I won a special tournament, not the Duelist Kingdom tournament mind you it was a completely different event, and the prize was that Industrial Illusions would print a card of your own creation. Seeing as how I won, they printed my card."  Chris said with a big smile, "this card is my pride and joy."

            "That dragon is really going to help your chances in the tournament Chris," said Yugi, "I can see you getting all the way to the finals."

            "That's what I'm counting on Yugi," said Chris, "by the way, Joey can I see your deck? I'd like to take a look at."

            "Uh, sure man," Joey said, "but what are you going to do with it?"

            "This," said Chris pulling a second card out of his pocket. "Your deck is pretty good, but if you intend to get to the finals, it's going to take a card that's a lot stronger than your Flame Swordsman. Consider this a gift." 

            "The Red Eyes, Black Dragon?" said Yugi, "I didn't know that you had one of those! That's the third strongest dragon after the Blue Eyes and Tri-Horned."

            "You're giving this to me?" said Joey, "but won't you need it?" 

            " No I don't, I have my Green Eyes, A Red Eyes, a Serpent's Knight Dragon, a Twin Headed Fire Dragon, and Hyozanryu. That's more than enough firepower for me." Said Chris, "I received that second Red Eyes, Black Dragon from my girlfriend. Seriously, I don't need it     

"You're a really great guy Chris," said Joey, "Don't worry, I'll put this Red Eyes to good use."

            "I know that you will," said Chris, "So how about a brief duel before we get to the island? It will give you chance to take your new cards for a test drive."

            "I like the sound of that!" said Yugi and Joey.

The End

Author's note: In case you guys are wondering what happens when Joey duels Rex, I'll make it real simple. Joey uses the Time Wizard just as he did before and wins Rex's Red Eyes, so he has two in this story. As for the Green Eyes, Silver Dragon, here are its stats.

Green Eyes, Silver Dragon

ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

Level: 8 Attribute: Wind

Attack: Tornado Fire

You'll notice that the Green Eyes shares quite a few attributes with the Blue Eyes, well I wanted it that way, so I would be able to fight the Blue Eyes head to head. You got a problem with it, then too bad, so sad! The back button is at the top of the browser just click on it and never come back. 


	2. Yugi vs Kaiba or Not?

Disclaimer: see chapter one! 

Dragon Brothers: a Yugioh Alternate Universe.

By Blue Eyes, White Hydra77415

Corny opening narration: When we last saw Yugi and his friends on the trip to Duelist Kingdom, they had met Chris Michaels, the legendary Dragon duelist who was the only one to come even close to beating Bandit Keith. Chris joined Yugi and his party to get the necessary ten star chips that he, Yugi, and Joey will need to enter Pegasus' castle. We now jump ahead to a critical juncture in the Yugioh world. The epic second battle between Yugi and Kaiba at Duelist Kingdom, or will it be someone else that steps forward to face the Champion?

            "Yugi, you can't do this!" Tea pleaded, "You have too much at stake! If you lose to Kaiba, you can't rescue your grandfather!"

            "I have no choice Tea," said Yugi, "If this is the only way then so be it!" the Millennium Puzzle started glowing with a bright light and Yami Yugi appeared. 

.           "Come now Yugi!" Kaiba said, "let's settle this once and for all!"

            "Very well Kaiba, I'll beat you and UGH!!" Yami groaned as Chris landed a hard right across Yugi's face. "Why Chris? Why are you doing this?" Yami said as he passed out and crumpled to the ground.

            "Because Tea's right, you have far too much at stake to duel Kaiba," said Chris, "If you lose those star chips, then you also lose the chance to save your grandfather's soul and win the prize money to help Serenity. I, on the other hand, have got nothing to lose. I entered this tournament for the glory, nothing more. I lose to Kaiba, then so be it!"

            "What is the meaning of this!" Kaiba thundered, "This business is between me and Yugi, you have no place getting involved Chris!"

            "That is where you're dead wrong Seto!" said Chris, "This involves me very much! I've always considered you my friend Seto, but this is taking it too far. Yugi is fighting for his grandfather just as you are fighting for Mokuba. Is your hatred for Yugi so much that you would deny him the chance to save his grandfather?"

            "You think that I want to do this!" said Kaiba, "Pegasus has done something to Mokuba and the only way that I can get the chance to save him is to duel Yugi, now get out of my way!"

            "Oh, you'll duel someone alright, ME!" Chris thundered, "Your duel with Yugi will have to be postponed. Because to get to him, you have go through me!"

            "So be it!" said Kaiba, "I suppose that you'll make a good warm-up to my duel with Pegasus and later with Yugi."

            "Guys, take Yugi inside," said Chris quietly, "He'll need to rest up for the finals. I'll take on Kaiba." 

            "But Chris, what about…" said Bakura.

            "Just go on!" said Chris, "I'm not worried about losing. There will be other tournaments. This is personal."

            Chris and Kaiba met on one of the many ramparts of Pegasus' castle to begin a duel that no doubt would be remembered for all of eternity. 

            "We'll use my new Duel Disk system," said Kaiba,  "I hope you can handle it, unlike that idiot Wheeler!" 

            "There's a big difference between Joey and me, Kaiba," Chris said, "Unlike Joey, I'm not so easily intimidated. So how about we cut right to the chase? How many Star chips are on the line?"

            "We'll each bet five," said Kaiba, "and now it's time to duel!"

            "Let's do it!" said Chris, and the duel of the century began! The life point counters clocked in at 2000 and Chris and Kaiba drew their first hands. 

            "I play Ryu-Kishin Powered in attack mode," said Kaiba, and the dragon-like gargoyle emerged on the field. 

            "I'll counter your Ryu-Kishin with Harpie's Brother!" said Chris, "Harpie destroy Ryu-Kishin! Razor Edge attack!" The Harpie's Brother flapped its mighty wings and sent a powerful blast of air in the shape of a blade that neatly sliced Kaiba's Ryu-Kishin in half. Current score, Chris: 2000 Kaiba: 1800.

            "So what? You destroyed one pathetic fiend!" said Kaiba, "You of all people should know the true strength of my deck. Nothing will stop me from getting to Pegasus and freeing Mokuba!" Kaiba drew his next card, The Crush Card Virus. 

            "Excellent, this card is just what I needed!" thought Kaiba, "I couple the Contagious Crush Card Virus with Saggi the Dark Clown, and Chris will be in for a very nasty surprise." The sick parody of a circus clown emerged on the field. All Chris did was crack a big smile.

            "Nice try Seto, Someone facing you for the first time may have gone ahead and attack Saggi, but I know you too well, I recognize this move as the one that won you the World Championship in the first place!" said Chris, "Playing Saggi and coupling him with the Crush Card Virus, If I ordered my Harpie's Brother to attack him then the virus would infect my entire deck, making me able to only play my weakest monsters and magic cards. So first I play Mystical Space Typhoon, wiping out your virus! And now, Razor Edge Attack!" 

            The winged beast fired another wind blade and Saggi was chopped in two just like Ryu-Kishin. Current score, Chris: 2000 Kaiba: 600.

            Kaiba stood in stunned silence at what just happened, and then he started laughing like a madman! "You think that just because you found a way past my combo means that you won! I'm only getting started! For my next turn I'll lay one card face down and then I'll use Dian Keto the Cure Master raising my life points to 1600, then I'll play Battle Ox in attack mode and I equip it with the Sword of Deep Seated and Black Pendant boosting its attack power to 2700! Now Battle Ox, destroy Harpies' Brother! Ox Deep Slash Attack!" 

            The Battle Ox raised the black sword over its head and sliced up Harpie's Brother into a million pieces. Current score, Chris: 1100 Kaiba: 1600.

            "You see Chris, nothing will keep me from saving my little brother! Just try to come up with a monster that can match my Battle Ox!"

            Chris drew his next card and he smirked. "You know what Seto, I think I'll do just that! Green Eyes, Silver Dragon arise!" the noble Chinese style dragon came up from its card in a brilliant flash of green light. Completely dwarfing Kaiba's Battle Ox. Chris then screamed, "Behold the power of my strongest monster! Green Eyes, Silver Dragon TORNADO FIRE ATTACK!" 

            The Green Eyes belched out a stream of wind that took the form of a tornado. The Battle Ox spun around in the maelstrom and was torn apart by the force of the attack. Current score: Chris 1100 Kaiba: 1300. 

            "Impressive isn't it?" said Chris, "My ultimate monster, strong enough to take on any one of your three Blue Eyes, White Dragons head to head, so why don't you just summon one of them and let's just see which dragon is stronger."

            Kaiba's face twisted into a truly evil grin. "Oh, I'll bring my Blue Eyes forward, but you have no idea what is about to happen. I was actually hoping to save this for my duel with Yugi, but I suppose you're Green Eyes will be a fairly good warm up for it. Blue Eyes, White Dragon come forward!" the mighty beast flew from an explosion of sparks and lightning. 

            "What are you talking about Seto?" said Chris, "What will my dragon be a good warm up for?"

            "You should feel honored Chris, you will be the first one to ever see my ultimate beast. When I first dueled Yugi with my Blue Eyes, I felt that three separate dragons would be enough, as you know, it wasn't," said Kaiba, "But then I had an revelation! What if I fused all three of my Blue Eyes together into one? The end result, one invincible dragon! So behold Chris Michaels! I fuse my three Blue Eyes, White Dragons together to form, the all powerful Blue Eyes, Ultimate Dragon!" 

The other two Blue Eyes arose to join their brother and all three started glowing in blue and white light. The light receded to reveal one giant white dragon with three heads that towered over the Green Eyes. Six ice blue eyes bored into Chris' soul.

"HOLY GREAT GOOGA MOOGA!" screamed Chris.

"That's right Chris, now behold my dragon's power! Blue Eyes, Ultimate White Dragon! Neutron Blast Attack!" the three dragon heads gathered electricity and shot a massive version of a normal Blue Eyes White Lightning attack and incinerated the Green Eyes in one shot. Final score Kaiba: 1300 Chris: 0.

Kaiba walked up to Chris, and picked up the five star chips lying on the ground. "I believe that these now belong to me." Chris then stood up and stared Kaiba square in the face. He then extended his hand.

"You won fair and square Kaiba, I have no regrets about losing. I may have lost my chance to win the prize money, but I know that at least you and Yugi have the chance to save your family. There will be other tournaments. Now you go and save Mokuba!" said Chris. Kaiba then broke out in a small smile. 

"Don't worry, I intend to do just that! Now let's go join Yugi and the others."

The two duelists proceeded into the castle where the final battles of the tournament would take place. 

"I may have lost the tournament, but at the very least I gave Kaiba the chance to save his little brother, and kept Yugi from losing the chance to save his grandpa. Besides there will always be other tournaments. I'll get my chance soon enough!" thought Chris, "and when I get the chance, I'll warn Yugi about that Blue Eyes, Ultimate Dragon!"

The End

Author's Note: Thus ends my view on what could have happened if someone had been able to duel Kaiba on Yugi's behalf, thus giving both characters the chance to save their loved ones. I'm sorry if the duel scene was bad, if you didn't like it then just click the back button and leave. 


	3. A Promise Between Friends

Disclaimer/Author's Intro: As far as the disclaimer goes, see chapter one. This chapter takes place just before Yugi's final battle with Pegasus. What happens here that is different from canon? Read on to find out.

Dragon Brothers: A Promise between Friends

By Blue Eyes, White Hydra77415

            The sun rises in the east, casting its light on a small island in the Pacific Ocean. The rays of the sun wash over the mountains, through the forest, and settling on a grand looking castle in the middle of the island. It is here at Duelist Kingdom that Yugi Moto will duel Maximillian Pegasus for the final duel of the tournament, and free his grandfather's soul. Yugi is with his closest friends, Chris Michaels, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, and Ryou Bakura, overlooking his deck and preparing for the final duel. 

            "Well Yuge, this is it pal," said Joey, "it's just going to be you and Pegasus from here on out!"

            "I don't think that any of us need to remind you of what's at stake Yugi," said Chris, "The souls of your grandfather and the Kaiba brothers, the $3,000,000 in prize money. It's all riding on you pal."

            "I'm not worried guys," said Yugi, "I've got Exodia, Grandpa's Blue Eyes, and most importantly, the five best friends a guy could have!"

            "THE DUEL WILL START IN FIVE MINUTES!" Croquet's voice boomed on the P.A. system.

            "It's time," Yugi said simply. Deck clutched tightly in his hands, Yugi got ready to open the door and meet his faith. 

            "Yugi, wait a second!" said Chris, "I almost forgot to give you these!" Chris pushed six very familiar cards into his Yugi's hand. Yugi almost fainted from shock to see Chris' Green Eyes, Silver Dragon, One of Joey's Red Eyes, Black Dragons, Tristan's Cyber Commander, Tea's Magician of Faith, and Bakura's Change of Heart magic card.

            "What are these for?" said Yugi.

            "We all talked last night Yugi," said Tea, "Granted, we all know you're going to win, but we were also really worried about what happened if you lost."

            "Personally Yugi all five of us would love to be right there dueling alongside you against Pegasus," said Chris, "However, that isn't a viable option, so we decided that if we couldn't do that, we could help you by putting a small piece of ourselves in your deck. We want you to use our favorite cards to duel Pegasus. Of course we'll want them back when you're done." Chris added with a slight grin. 

            "Actually Chris, I want Yugi to keep that Red Eyes, Black Dragon," said Joey, "I really only need one of them after all. But promise me this, I want you to use that Red Eyes, to knock Pegasus flat on his ass!"

            "Don't worry Joey, consider it a promise honored!" said Yugi and he entered the arena to face Pegasus and his destiny!

            Summary of Yugi's Duel with Pegasus: Pegasus opens the duel with Red Archery Girl and Ryu-Ran. Yugi counters with Tristan's Cyber Commander and Summoned Skull. Summoned Skull is sent to the graveyard when Pegasus springs his trap reversal card and sends Spellbinding Circle back to Yugi. Yugi tries to summon Exodia, but Pegasus sees this plot via his Millennium Eye, and uses Card Destruction to send all the Exodia pieces Yugi had collected to the graveyard. Pegasus then uses Toon World to make his monsters invincible. 

Yugi then plays Bakura's Change of Heart to take control of Manga Ryu-Ran to launch an unsuccessful attack. Pegasus uses Doppelganger to copy Summoned Skull into its toon form. Yugi calls forth his vaunted Dark Magician. Yugi and Yami begin their "Mind Shuffle" and destroy Toon World with the Arrow of Light and magic destruction card combo that Yugi used in the TV show. Pegasus then uses his Eye to take them to the Shadow Realm in the hope that he will gain the advantage over Yugi. Pegasus summons Relinquished, and absorbs the Dark Magician. 

Yugi collapses and Yami takes control, while Chris, Tea, and the others block Pegasus' magic. Yami then calls forth his Blue Eyes, Chris' Green Eyes, and Joey's Red Eyes, to the field and uses the Mystic box to free the Dark Magician from Relinquished. Pegasus fuses Relinquished and Thousand Eyes Idol to create the Thousand Eyes Restrict. Yami sacrifices the Dark Magician and Kuriboh to summon forth the Magician of Black Chaos, and then using Tea's Magician of Faith to recover the Monster Reborn card brings the Dark Magician back. 

Yugi then has all five of his monsters attack the Thousand Eyes Restrict thus winning the duel, freeing the souls of his grandfather and Kaiba, winning the prize money for Serenity's operation, and earning the titles of Undisputed Duel Monsters World Champion, and King of Games. 

What did you think? You didn't like it, Then click the back button to leave! 


End file.
